


У каждого свои проблемы

by WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Автор фанонит, что наутолане возбуждаются, если гладить их сенсорные отростки на голове, поэтому прикосаться к ним считается неприличным, так что погладил наутоланина по голове - женись.





	У каждого свои проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор фанонит, что наутолане возбуждаются, если гладить их сенсорные отростки на голове, поэтому прикосаться к ним считается неприличным, так что погладил наутоланина по голове - женись.

— Затт, ты совсем как девчонка!

Дети всегда были глупыми. Всегда и везде, даже в Храме. Если игнорировать, если смотреть в экран инфопланшета, им надоест, и они перестанут.

— Затт, зачем тебе такие длинные волосы?

Затту хочется встать и сказать, что это не волосы, а сенсорные отростки, очень важный орган чувств для наутолан.

— Затт, подстригись!

Если бы сенсорные отростки можно было так просто отстричь, Затт бы, возможно, давно это сделал.

— Затт как девчонка! С ленточкой в волосах!

Это обидно. Очень обидно. Хочется вскочить и крикнуть: «У магистра Фисто тоже ленточка в волосах! И что? Кто из вас рискнёт назвать его девчонкой?!»

Но в комнате отдыха сидит Петро. В прошлый раз он сказал: «Магистр Фисто сражается за Республику! Магистр Фисто каждый день режет своим световым мечом дроидов направо и налево! Поэтому ему можно носить что угодно. А ты — как девчонка!» Это было справедливо. Наверное. В любом случае, все согласились с Петро.

— Затт, у тебя ленточка развязалась.

Затту хочется огрызнуться, сделать что-нибудь, чтобы они заткнулись. Но если реагировать, то дразнить будут только сильнее.

— Можно, я перевяжу?

Это уже слишком, шутка зашла слишком далеко. Затт отрывается от планшета, поднимает голову, готовясь сказать что-нибудь столь же обидное, что-нибудь, что сможет уязвить самолюбие этого юнлинга, который не понимает, когда надо остановиться. Затт поднимает голову и видит перед собой Катуни. И саркастически думает о том, что не толотианке смеяться над головными отростками.

Катуни улыбается и протягивает ему ленточку.

Слова застревают в горле. Затт краснеет, насколько понятие «краснеть» применимо к наутоланам, и бормочет: «Спасибо, я сам».


End file.
